In general, an inner panel (body panel) covered by a headliner (e.g. interior roof covering) is disposed above side windows of a passenger compartment. An airbag body of a curtain airbag is accommodated in a folded state in a space formed by the headliner and the inner panel such as for example, as referenced below in Patent Documents 1 and 2. When the curtain airbag device is operated or deployed, the airbag body is expanded by a gas supplied from an inflator and is inflated into a compartment by pushing down and moving the lower edge of the headliner.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-219807    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-187518
Conventionally, when a curtain airbag is attached to a vehicle, a cushion (e.g. airbag body) is clamped by metal parts (e.g. brackets), and the brackets are coupled with and fixed to the cushion by partly deforming the brackets. The curtain airbag is positioned in the brackets and bolts are inserted through the brackets and fixed to the vehicle. However, in the structure described above, since the cushion is positioned between the brackets, there is a possibility that an initial torque at the time when the brackets are initially fixed by the bolts becomes lower as time passes. Furthermore, when the brackets are coupled with the cushion, since the brackets are attached to the cushion by being deformed, dedicated equipment is required in a manufacturing process of the airbag.